


HELL IS LIKE THIS, PART II

by ulyferal



Category: SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-07
Updated: 2007-08-07
Packaged: 2019-02-05 14:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulyferal/pseuds/ulyferal
Summary: A dimensional accident switches the mated Feral with an unmated one and the troubles begin as they search for a way to return home.





	1. Chapter 1: Dimensional Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

A year and half after Zira’s birth...

 

“Chance, would you get Zira up and dressed? I’m running behind this morning.” Ulysses shouted from the bathroom.

 

“Alright, love!” He shouted back as he pulled on his last shoe and tied it. He walked down the stairs and into their daughter’s room. Zira was already awake and bouncing up and down in her crib.

 

“Da,da!” She burbled happily, reaching her arms up for her dad.

 

“Hello, sweetpea, how’s daddy’s little kitten, hmmm...?” Chance cooed at her as he lifted her up and placed her on the changing table. He made quick work of changing her diaper and dressing her. “How about something to eat?” He asked.

 

“Yeth...” Zira lisped hugging her dad’s neck.

 

They walked through the living room and into the wing for the kitchen. Chance set his daughter into her high chair, put on her bib and quickly got her juice and cereal.

 

A moment later her mother swept in. The tabby tom had already set the coffee on and was fixing a cream cheese bagel and some sliced apples for his rushed mate. Feral swooped down and kissed Zira, who giggled and splurted cereal as she said ‘ma, ma!’ then he turned and kissed his mate.

 

“Good morning, Chance. Thanks for the coffee and breakfast. I don’t know why I overslept this morning. It’s not something I’m used to having happen.” Uly said irritably.

 

“Ah, love. It happens when you’re pregnant. Your body needs more rest. You’re going to have to take some kat naps at work. This is your third pregnancy you know and your body is just taking more of your energy this time around.” Chance said as he made his own breakfast. His mate just grunted in annoyance, ate quickly, and rose to leave.

 

“Don’t forget your snack, love. It’s in the fridge!” Chance told him. Sighing, Feral moved to the fridge and grabbed the sack Chance had packed the night before.

 

He dragged his coat on and buttoned it then kissed his mate and daughter once more before heading out the back door for the hidden landing pad where his chopper waited for him. Chance soon heard his mate winging his way to work.

 

“Well little one, daddy has to get to work.” Chance told his daughter as he cleaned her face and took her from her high chair. He hugged her tightly then called for the nanny bot, “Clara! I’m leaving.”

 

A pleasant looking kat-like robot quickly rolled into the room. “Have a good day Master.” It told him pleasantly as it waited to take control of the little toddler.

 

“Thanks, Clara.” He told it. “Now you behave for Clara, Zira. Daddy and Mommy will see you later, okay?” Chance said hugging his daughter one more time.

 

“‘kay! Da...da!” Zira said hugging her dad.

 

He handed her to the nanny and left out the door for the garage and his cyclotron.

 

Feral was tired as he walked into his office and sighed at the pile of reports that waited for him on his desk and at least four meetings all before lunch. As for Chance his morning was getting off to a bad start as well.

 

At the Motorcycle Research Testing Center, what should have been a simple test of a new model with more speed and maneuverability turned into a disappointment when the engine went into meltdown barely minutes into the test. Chance found himself struggling to keep the bike from totally disintegrating before he could get it halted. It didn’t cooperate and he’d only managed to jump off the thing in time before it blew apart. Bruised, dirty and furious he brushed off the emergency crew’s attempts to check him out as he stormed to the observation station to have a word with the designer.

 

By eleven o’clock, Feral was ready to shoot Steele during a scheduling meeting and Chance had to be forcibly prevented from doing bodily harm to the designer. Minutes later an emergency brought them to alert status and rushing to the scene of a potential omega sighting.

 

“Commander Feral, Dark Kat and Hard Drive have been seen at the Megakat Nuclear Power Plant. A squadron of combat troops have already been dispatched and your niece is waiting to pilot you.” The Sergeant said when he burst into the meeting room. Feral jumped from his seat, relieved to get away from Steele and paperwork, took his jacket the Sergeant thoughtfully retrieved from his office for him and buttoned it as he waited for the elevator to take him to the flight line.

 

He rushed across the flight line and climbed into his chopper. Putting on his helmet and seat belt he gave the go-ahead signal for Felina to take off. They were soon winging away with a fleet of choppers headed for the power plant.

 

As Chance turned away from the idiot designer, trying to cool his temper, his signaler went off. Looking quickly around he saw no one was near him then flicked his SWAT Kat comm on. “Chance get ready for pickup! Dark Kat and Hard Drive have been sighted at the power plant! Be there in ten!” Razor said briskly.

 

“Roger!” Chance barked back and ran for his cyclotron. Jumping aboard, he was off down the road away from the research center. Within minutes, the Turbokat was flying overhead. Chance altered the cyclotron to aerial mode and launched himself up to the jet’s loading ramp. Once onboard he quickly changed clothes and climbed up into the pilot’s seat. Taking the controls from Razor he changed their direction and shot them to the power plant rapidly.

 

The enforcers and the SWAT Kats nearly arrived at the same time. The scene was chaotic. An enforcer combat squadron with tanks were having a shooting match with Dark Kats landed fear ship but DK’s force field kept his ship from suffering any harm from the tanks.

 

Assessing the scene, Razor decided to try a newly revamped scrambler missile hoping to take down the force field. T-Bone took the jet into a strafing run but just as he had gotten into position, a beam of green energy stabbed out at them. T-Bone took quick evasive action ruining Razor’s aim. Fortunately, he had not gained target acquisition yet so a missile wasn’t wasted.

 

They made another attempt, while Feral took his choppers in to try and divert Dark Kat’s attention. They succeeded as the Turbokat managed to get into position again and Razor fired his missile.

 

“Bingo!” Razor crowed as the scrambler brought down the force field. The tanks began to make swiss cheese of the fear ship.

 

“Way to go, Razor. Looks like Feral has a handle on the fear ship.” T-Bone said in satisfaction.

 

“Yeah, but it seems too easy. Do we know if those two are even in the fear ship or are they already inside?” Razor said worriedly.

 

“Crud! Guess we’ll have to go in to find out.” T-Bone growled taking the Turbokat down to land away from the battlefield.

 

Feral saw them prepare to land, “Felina take us down!” He ordered. “This is Feral, choppers continue to keep watch above the entrance to the power plant and the fear ship.” He ordered his fleet. “Tank crew! Whose in charge?” Feral said as he changed frequency for the ground forces.

 

“Major Wenrow here sir!” Came the quick response.

 

“Major. I’m coming down! The SWAT Kats are already heading in. Any sign of Dark Kat and Hard Drive?” He asked as Felina brought his chopper down for a landing not far from the Turbokat.

 

“We saw someone leave the ship and head inside but couldn’t confirm their identity, sir. We did see creeplings go in as well though.” Major Wenrow answered.

 

“Alright have four of your tanks remain at the entrance to prevent the two omegas from getting past us. Have the rest of your troops join me as I go inside to look for them.” Feral said briskly.

 

“Yes sir!” the Major acknowledged passing the order on. He would stay with the rest of the tank crew on the outside. As Feral climbed out of his chopper with Felina shadowing him a group of troopers joined him and they all made for the plant entrance.

 

Dark Kat and Hard Drive were indeed inside the plant preparing to use some kind of device that was supposed to shut down all the power in the city and create chaos.

 

“Have you got that connected yet?” Dark Kat barked as he worked on having his creeplings install a nuclear fuel rod into the device.

 

“Nearly got it...” Hard Drive grunted as he made some electrical connections from the power plant controls to the device. “There that’s got it!” He said triumphantly.

 

“Good! Sounds like the enforcers have disabled my ship. There isn’t much time! Start it up!” Dark Kat ordered as he snapped closed the power supply compartment.

 

The SWAT Kats had already gained entry and were sneaking up onto the pair as they concentrated on the strange device hooked up to the power plant’s control board. They were just about to jump the omegas when a hidden group of creeplings rushed them. Their angry chittering alerted Dark Kat and Hard Drive.

 

“The SWAT Kats! Hurry turn it on!” The powerful kat snarled at the techno thief. Hard Drive flipped the switches and a loud hum filled the room. The device began to glow. At that moment the enforcers rushed in with Feral in the lead.

 

“Hard Drive...Dark Kat...! Give up...you are surrounded!” Feral barked firing a warning shot at the pair as they ducked and fired back at the enforcers. Dark Kat using a laser rifle and Hard Drive firing energy bolts from his surge suit.

 

In the ensuing chaos the device began to whine and glow even brighter as the SWAT Kats dispatched the creeplings and joined the enforcers in charging the omegas.

 

“Dark Kat! The device...something’s wrong!” Hard Drive shouted over all the noise. Dark Kat’s eyes widened in angry surprise.

 

“Noooo...!” He shouted furiously.

 

“Look out! Everyone out the thing’s going to blow!” Feral shouted trying to get his enforcers out in time. Kats ran out the door as fast as they could including Dark Kat, Hard Drive and the SWAT Kats. They’d nearly made it when the device with a final scream of sound blew up with a brilliant white light.

 

Feral had just made it through the door when the energy from the device caught him. For a second he felt like he’d been turned inside out but nothing seemed to be wrong so he shook it off. He looked around to make sure everyone was okay.

 

The SWAT Kats had been able to incapacitate the omega pair with their glovetrix and the enforcers were taking them into custody. Feral was relieved.

 

He walked up to the SWAT Kats as they were about to leave. Before he could say anything, T-Bone looked at him with no warmth in his face or manner.

 

“Looks like we were just in time, Commander. I think you can clean up the mess from here.” T-Bone sneered and turned his back on Feral walking to the Turbokat followed by Razor. They were in the air and gone in minutes

 

Feral stood there in shocked dismay at T-Bone’s cold behavior. He had to get to his mate and find out what was going on but when he looked around for Felina there was no sign of her instead his Sergeant stood waiting by his chopper in his flight suit. Now he felt truly afraid. Something was very wrong.

 

Swallowing hard, he put his fears aside and began ordering a clean up of the area and sending his troops back to headquarters. As soon as things had been set in motion, he climbed back into his chopper and signaled the Sergeant to take him back to headquarters.

 

Once he arrived, he quickly hurried back to his office. Flicking his computer on, he searched frantically for his niece’s name in the enforcer personal records. His heart plummeted when he found no listing for her. Nearly in a panic, he cancelled the rest of his schedule and hurried out to his vehicle which was parked in front of the building even though he hadn’t taken it to work this morning. The evidence was mounting up and he felt as if he was losing his mind.

 

The final piece of evidence that showed he wasn’t where he should be was the apartment he had given up over a year ago. It was just as if he’d never left it except for being a little colder, bleaker than he remembered. He sank down onto his couch and put his face in his paws.

 

Moaning in anguish, he realized he was no longer home. The device had somehow displaced him into another reality where Felina didn’t exist and T-Bone wasn’t his mate. He shuddered as the enormity of his problem struck him. He screamed in horror then sobbed as he realized he might never see his daughter and mate again.


	2. Chapter 2: The Other Side

Another reality...dimension two...

 

He sighed as he got ready for work. Sometimes the loneliness snuck up on him as it did this morning. Only recently had he begun to wish he had someone in his life that cared for him. He was getting older and being celibate and alone had begun to grate on him but his career was demanding and he didn’t see how he could find the time to meet someone.

 

Shaking himself angrily, he shoved the unwanted feelings aside as he’d done many times before and prepared for another trying day at work.

 

Hours later he was knee deep in a battle with Dark Kat and Hard Drive and those meddlesome SWAT Kats making his life even more difficult. When that damn device blew he felt the power rush through him then it was gone. He blinked in surprise but since he seemed okay, he shrugged it off and took stock of what was going on outside the plant.

 

Dimension one...

 

The SWAT Kats had captured the pair of omegas and were handing them over to his enforcers. Growling to himself, furious that the vigilantes had interfered with his job yet again, he was prepared to ream them out.

 

As he approached them, his officers had already moved off so there was no one around the pair of hot shots when he reached them. But before he could say anything, T-Bone looked at him with concern.

 

He moved closer to Feral and in a low voice said, “Hey love, are you alright? I saw the blast nearly get you?” He said worriedly.

 

Feral blinked in surprise. ‘Love??...Why would T-Bone call him by that endearment and look at him that way?” He thought in shock.

 

“Uh, no it didn’t seem to do anything to me...” He said uneasily.

 

“We can’t take any chances. Tell your troops what they need to do and then sneak over to the jet. I want you checked over by Medi.” T-Bone said to him in a tone that brooked no argument then he and Razor turned and headed for the Turbokat.

 

Gaping after him, Feral felt confused. The SWAT Kat acted as if there was nothing unusual about his request. His confusion multiplied when a female enforcer came up to him, “Uncle, are you okay? It looked like the blast had hit you?” She asked in concern.

 

Now he was really shocked and fear was starting to crawl up his back. ‘Who was this female and why had she called him, Uncle.’ Swallowing nervously he pretended nothing was wrong until he could find out what was going on. “Uh, no I’m fine. Let’s get that pair off to Enforcer Headquarters and get this mess cleaned up.” He ordered in his normal abrupt manner. She looked at him carefully but nodded and went to carry out his orders.

 

When everything was going as it should, he started to leave but the female approached him again.

 

“Uncle, you want me to take you back to headquarters?” She asked.

 

“No, I’ll go back with one of the ground crew. Finish up here and make sure I get the report on this mess before day’s end.” He told her. She saluted and returned to the power plant.

 

Sighing in relief, Feral looked around and tried to decide what to do next when he saw the bigger of the two SWAT Kats wave at him to get over to the jet. He stood there uncertain for a moment but then decided perhaps he would find his answers with them. He had a moment when he thought he should ask the female enforcer but then decided against it. He didn’t want the enforcers to think there was something wrong with their Commander while the SWAT Kats might be a better and more controlled source of information.

 

Looking around to make sure no one was watching him, he approached the Turbokat with a little trepidation. T-Bone hopped out of the cockpit and walked him around to the rear of the jet. Taking him inside he led Feral to a jump seat, secured him then began to put a blindfold on him. He stared at the kat in surprise but didn’t refuse. T-Bone narrowed his eyes at his mate’s behavior toward the blindfold. He felt uneasy. Something was really wrong. He hurriedly climbed back up to the cockpit and closed the ramp.

 

On his private link, T-Bone spoke to his partner as he lifted the jet into the sky and headed to their island base. “Razor, somethings really wrong with Uly. He looked at the blindfold in surprise and he didn’t seem at ease with getting aboard the jet. I’m scared for him.” He said tightly.

 

“We’ll find out what’s wrong buddy. Don’t fret yet...just wait until Medi takes a look at him.” Razor tried to ease his friend’s fears.

 

They arrived at their base and T-Bone dropped down into the cargo hold. He decided to keep the blindfold on and led Uly out of the jet. He noticed right away that his mate moved uneasily as if he had never done this before.

 

Feral feels himself moving upward in what he’s sure is an elevator. As soon as it stopped he felt T-Bone guide him forward. Moments later the blindfold is removed. The first thing he sees is an incredible looking medical room and standing nearby is a robot. He is asked to lay on the exam bed by the robot. Feral doesn’t resist since it was becoming very obvious he wasn’t where he was supposed to be.

 

Medi scans Feral and makes a disturbing discovery. “Master T-Bone this male has never had female sex and his uterus is completely normal sized for a kat who has never given birth. This is not your mate.” It said in concern.

 

T-Bone and Razor immediately raise their glovetrix at the stranger. Feral sits up slowly not wanting to upset the SWAT Kats further. His mind is reeling. By what the robot inferred, this world’s Feral had been pregnant and was mated to this T-Bone.

 

“What have you done with my mate?” T-Bone growled furiously his voice laced with fear.

 

Before Feral could respond, Medi intercedes. “A moment Master T-Bone, my instruments indicate this kat has been subjected to an enormous amount of temporal energy. It is quite possible he is from another dimension and was somehow switched with your mate.”

 

Razor blinked, “Wait a minute, that explosion! Commander what do you remember when that blast hit you?” He demanded excitedly.

 

“I felt odd for a moment then I seemed to be fine. That’s the best I can describe the feeling. Everything seemed normal afterwards at first until you looked at me strangely and that female officer came up to me and called me Uncle.” Feral said uneasily. ‘Kat’s Alive! I’m in another dimension. How do I get home again?’ He thought frantically staring at these SWAT Kats with new eyes.

 

“Crud! You mean the explosion caused by that device switched my Uly for this one!” T-Bone said in horror lowering his arm in shock and staring at this stranger with his beloved’s face.

 

“Sure looks like it, T-Bone. God, I’m sorry. We have to figure out what Dark Kat and Hard Drive were up to, check the debris, and try to figure out how to duplicate it if we want to get your mate back.” Razor said seriously, trying to keep his partner from despairing.

 

“Oh god, oh god...my mate...!” T-Bone moaned in anguish. “Zira is going to be soo upset when her mother doesn’t come home. Oh shit! Uly’s pregnant and alone in a world not his!” He cried out in even more fear and worry.

 

Razor went to his friend and hugged him, trying to comfort his distraught partner.

 

Feral, meanwhile, continued to sit on the exam table disturbed by the obvious anguish of T-Bone. His counterpart was pregnant. The information made him feel unaccountably upset. Here on this world he was married and had a kitten and was expecting another. This Feral had a fulfilling life while his was a barren one. He was shocked to feel a little jealous.

 

Swallowing hard, feeling truly sorry for this SWAT Kat, he murmured softly, “I am sorry to cause you so much pain. I will help anyway I can to get your mate back and me home again.”

 

Razor looked at him over his partner’s shoulder and nodded. Gently pushing his friend back a little so he could look at him, Razor said softly, “T-Bone we need to get Professor Hackle’s help on this and Felina’s.”

 

T-Bone jerked in surprise, “But Razor, Felina doesn’t know about us, remember?”

 

“Unfortunately, she will have to know now, buddy. We have to have access to the debris from the explosion and she can question Hard Drive for us. No way will Dark Kat answer any questions. But we have to do this quickly. The longer it takes the more difficult it may be to switch them. It might have a better chance to work while they both still have some of that temporal energy within them.” Razor said urgently.

 

“Alright, you know best. Crud what a mess.” T-Bone moaned hugging himself. He stared at the stranger with his lover’s face.

 

“You’ll have to stay with us. Nothing personal but we don’t know you.” T-Bone said tightly.

 

“Of course. I’d do the same in your place.” Feral said quietly.

 

“Alright let’s get going, there’s no time to waste.” Razor said.

 

T-Bone nodded and approached Feral again with a blindfold. Understanding the need for it now, Feral held still and let the SWAT Kat put it on. T-Bone put a paw on his arm and led him back the way they’d come. Soon they were in the Turbokat and heading for the power plant.

 

Razor got on the enforcer channel and contacted Felina, “Lt. Feral, this is Razor. Something serious has happened. Please meet us at the power plant immediately.”

 

It took several minutes before the call was relayed to Felina but soon her voice floated out of their comm, “Be there in fifteen, Razor, Lt Feral out!”

 

In very little time, all parties met at the Megakat Nuclear Power Plant. It was already early evening and the mess had been completely cleared and only the swing shift were on duty.

 

Felina stepped from her chopper and walked over to the SWAT Kats jet. She was stunned when she saw her uncle walk out of the cargo hold.

 

“Uncle, what are you doing with the SWAT Kats?” She asked in bewilderment.

 

“This isn’t your uncle, Lieutenant.” Razor said grimly.

 

Felina gaped at him as if he’d lost his mind.

 

“He’s correct miss. I’m not the Feral from your world. I do not have a niece in my dimension.” Feral told the young female officer.

 

Now Felina was completely stunned. Her razor sharp mind, however, made the leap in logic. “The explosion! Something did happen!” She blurted looking at all of them in amazement.

 

“You were always real smart, Lieutenant.” T-Bone said with a wane smile. “Yeah, you’re right somehow a dimensional switch occurred.”

 

“How did you learn of this? And why did you take this Commander with you in the first place?” Felina asked narrowing her eyes suspecting something more was going on.

 

“Like I said you’re really smart and perceptive.” T-Bone sighed unhappily. “You see, Felina your uncle is my mate. When I thought he might have been hurt by the explosion we took him to our hidden base where he could be examined by our medical robot. It was there we discovered this wasn’t my mate.”

 

“Mate!!!! You’re my uncle’s mate??!” Felina said in shocked surprise. She knew her uncle was mated but had never been able to find out who the male was, now she knew why her uncle had kept it a secret. “My god! This is such a surprise.” She said shaking her head and trying to come to grips with this information.

 

“Yeah, well, Uly didn’t want you to know. He felt it would cause you too much trouble if you knew. However, this situation calls for you to know what’s going on to help us get this Feral returned to his home and get my Uly back.” T-Bone said grimly. “What’s worse is Uly is eight weeks pregnant.”

 

“Oh no!” Felina moaned in anguish. Now very worried about her poor Uncle.

 

“Okay! Now that everyone is in the know here, we’ve got to hustle if we’re to be successful in switching them back.” Razor said urgently getting everyone’s attention.

 

“Right! What do you need from me?” Felina said getting a hold of herself and concentrating on the problem at hand.

 

Razor spent the next few minutes explaining what was needed and what they all had to do. Felina agreed quickly and took them to where the debris had been stored. They poured over it getting all they could from it. While the SWAT Kats went over the debris, Felina and Feral went to interview Hard Drive. When Feral had suggested he help Felina, T-Bone was concerned.

 

“You don’t belong here. What if you do something that will make someone suspicious of you?” He asked.

 

“I’m still the Chief Enforcer. As far as I’ve seen nothing has really changed except for a few people being different. Everything else is the same. I just behave gruffly, not invite conversation, stay near the Lieutenant and no one should be the wiser. I feel strongly that I may be able to get that techno weasel to spill to me faster. I'm more intimidating. Remember, I want to get home as much as you want to get your mate back and I need to be doing something to make that happen.” Feral argued persuasively.

 

“Yeah, guess I can certainly understand that. Okay you go on, just be careful and return here to us. We’ll go to Professor Hackle’s together.” T-Bone said reluctantly agreeing that Feral was right.

 

“Okay! We’ll be back as quick as we can.” Felina said as she headed for her chopper with Feral in tow.


	3. Chapter 3: Seeking a Way Home

Dimension Two...

 

After having a mini breakdown, Feral shook himself out. There was no more time to lose and hysterics would not get him home. He had to find a way back. He wracked his brain on what would be the best plan to accomplish this. Suddenly, it came to him...Professor Hackle...only he would be smart enough and willing to believe Feral when he explained what had happened.

 

Relieved to have a plan of action, Feral quickly left his apartment and rushed to his hummer. He was racing through town for the Professor’s remote lab on the edge of town near the bay and praying none of his enforcers would pull him over for speeding.

 

It was a nerve-wracking thirty minutes before Feral drove up to the Professor’s security gate. Opening his window, he pressed the call button and waited.

 

Several minutes passed before he heard the Professor’s soft voice, “Yes, can I help you?”

 

“Professor Hackle, it’s Commander Feral. Please it’s urgent that I speak with you!” He said anxiously.

 

“Of course, Commander, please come on in.” the Professor said quietly.

 

The gate swung open silently. Feral drove through quickly and parked near the front door. Professor Hackle opened it and greeted him. Stepping back from the door he gestured Feral in.

 

Once they were standing in his foyer, Hackle led him down into his living area and gestured to a couch while he took an easy chair. Feral sat down on the edge of the couch seat, too upset to relax.

 

“What I’m about to tell you may sound fantastic but it’s the truth. I desperately need your help.” Feral began. Hackle nodded for him to continue. He quickly explained what had occurred less than a few hours ago.

 

Hackle’s eyes widened in shock. “If what you say is true then there is no time to waste trying to return you. Let’s go to my lab where I can verify your claim then we’ll go from there.” He said urgently, carefully climbing to his feet. He leaned on his cane hard as he limped as fast as he could for his lab with Feral hard on his heels.

 

Flicking the lights on in one of his specialized labs, Feral saw it was a small medical room and standing nearby was a more robotic form of Medi.

 

“Please lay down on the exam table, Commander.” Hackle instructed him. Feral quickly did as asked. “Medic One please scan this kat and tell me his distinguishing characteristics and anything you might find unusual about him.” Hackle told his robot.

 

The robot moved close to the bed and ran a scanner over Feral’s body. “This male is an hermaphrodite and in generally excellent health though right now he is a little run down. He has had multiple pregnancies and is presently eight weeks pregnant at this time. Also his body is saturated with a great deal of temporal energy.” The robot stated flatly in its mechanical voice unlike Medi’s more modulated voice.

 

“The kitten...is it alright?” Feral asked anxiously.

 

“Yes. I detect no problems or anomalies with the foetus.” The robot assured him.

 

Feral sighed in relief while Hackle stared at him in shock. “You are pregnant and have been pregnant before? Well you are definitely not our world’s Feral.” Hackle said in astonishment. “So you are telling the truth. This is very serious.”

 

“I have a kitten who is only a year and half old who will be very scared and unhappy if I do not return soon.” Feral said worriedly.

 

“Oh that is terrible. Well I will do everything I can to get you returned, Commander but I’m going to need help. The only one able to aid me in this is Razor.” Hackle said quickly.

 

“Uh, I can understand that. Razor is very smart but you need to know something else.” Feral said unhappily. “My mate is T-Bone.”

 

Hackle’s mouth dropped open at that piece of information. “Oh my! That might cause a problem. I’m afraid this world’s T-Bone hates you very much.”

 

“I sorta got that when we saw each other earlier.” Feral said painfully.

 

Sighing, Hackle said, “Well there’s no help for that. Let me contact them now so we can get started.” He limped over to his comm center. “SWAT Kats, this is Professor Hackle. It’s urgent I see you immediately. Please come quickly to my lab.” He said briefly.

 

“Now we wait. It will not take them long to respond.” Hackle said.

 

Feral began to pace nervously. He felt lightheaded and nauseated. He really didn’t want to confront that cold T-Bone again but there wasn’t any choice. Professor Hackle watched this totally different Feral with concern. If his old eyes weren’t mistaken, Feral was looking rather pale. The worry and fear could not be good for the pregnant kat.

 

“Please Commander, you must try to relax. You are making yourself more upset with all this pacing. I don’t think it can be good for you in your condition.” He said worriedly.

 

Feral shook his head and wrapped his arms around himself needing desperately to be comforted and knowing he would not get it here. He missed his mate terribly.

 

Suddenly an alarm went off and the Professor’s roll door began to lift to allow the SWAT Kats and their dual cyclotron to enter. Feral felt his nerve break and he began to shiver. He did not want to confront this world’s T-Bone again.

 

The SWAT Kats climbed off their bike and removed their helmets. They stared at Feral in shock and anger.

 

“What’s he doing here?” T-Bone asked harshly.

 

That angry tone and furious body language hit Feral like a wall. Pain, anguish, loss slammed into him like a truck. It was more than he could handle and he felt the world suddenly tip out from under him.

 

The Professor exclaimed in alarm as he reached to try and halt the Commander’s fall to the unforgiving cement floor. Fortunately, his medical robot, who had remained close, caught Feral before he could fall far. It gently cradled the unconscious kat in its steel arms.

 

“This male has suffered far too much stress over the last few hours, Professor Hackle. This is unhealthy for him and his unborn kitten. He must rest if he is to aid in his own return home.” It intoned seriously, turning with his limp burden for the medical room.

 

“Unborn kitten????” Razor blurted in wide-eyed shock.

 

T-Bone gaped at the departing form of the robot carrying the Commander. Turning back to the Professor he demanded, “What the heck is going on Professor?”

 

“If you will calm down I will explain.” Hackle said quietly. He told the pair what had transpired over the past hour, Feral’s story, and the results of the tests done on him.

 

“So it is very important that we return this Feral to his rightful dimension. His little daughter needs him and I can tell he needs his mate badly.” Hackle finished.

 

“Wow! If it weren’t you telling us this I’d say you were crazy.” T-Bone said shaking his head.

 

“Well his explanation of what happened at the power plant could very well have caused his dilemna, T-Bone. That explosion did hit him and though at the time it seemed to have done nothing its now obvious it did so that means we need to reconstruct what happened. We have to figure out what Dark Kat and Hard Drive were attempting to do.” Razor said thinking hard.

 

“Exactly! We need to do this quickly while the temporal energies are still within his body.” Hackle said urgently.

 

“Yeah, you’re right there Professor. Okay let’s get to it.” Razor said decisively.

 

T-Bone was still shaken by the thought that the Feral he just saw was pregnant and from another dimension and not the cold, arrogant Feral he knew so well. Shaking it off, he let Razor lead the way to what needed to be done. Over the next few hours, they went to gather all the information they could get their paws on about the explosion. Meanwhile, Professor Hackle worked on the problem of the actual return.

 

Returning to the Professor’s lab, Razor worked with Hackle on trying to duplicate the accident. There was nothing T-Bone could do but wait. While they had been researching the scene of the explosion, Feral was being treated by the medical robot. He was given fluids and a mild sleeping drug to allow his body to rest. Now he was awake and restless. He returned to the lab where Razor and Hackle were working.

 

T-Bone was desultorily watching the Professor’s big screen TV keeping the sound low. There were only a few stools around the lab and the tabby was sitting on one of them near the set.

 

Feral watched the two inventors for a little bit but couldn’t make sense of what they were talking about or doing so wandered over to the TV. He couldn’t bring himself to get too close to the sullen SWAT Kat. He glanced at the TV but didn’t really care for what was on. He began to pace again making himself more nervous. His arms were hugging his body tight and his face reflected his distress.

 

T-Bone sensed the big tom behind him and tried to ignore him but when the Commander began to pace he couldn’t shut it out. He turned his head only enough to see Feral from the corner of his eye. What he saw made his chest tighten in unexpected sympathy. He didn’t see his hated antagonist instead what his eyes beheld was a very scared and nervous male whose body cried out for comfort.

 

He was shaken by that realization. He had to forcibly remind himself that this wasn’t his Feral. This was someone’s mother and mate as odd as that sounded. Clearing his throat cautiously made the nervous tom jump and gasp.

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you. Come on you really should sit down. It can’t be good for you to get this upset.” T-Bone said trying to soothe the tense kat.

 

Feral blinked at the tom that looked like his love then turned his eyes away quickly and swallowed hard with pain. In a tight voice he said, “Sssorry...it’s soo hard to look at you and see my mate and know you are not him.”

 

T-Bone’s mouth dropped, he blurted in shock, “Your mate is me...I mean...”

 

“Yes!” Feral said looking away again.

 

“Crud! How did that happen?...I mean...I’m sorry it’s none of my business...but you gotta admit this is really a shock for me.” T-Bone said uncomfortably. “Please sit down. I really don’t want you fainting again.” T-Bone urged now deeply concerned that the other dimension’s T-Bone would be very upset if his mate came to harm. He knew he would be.

 

Shakily, Feral finally took a stool and sat uneasily. He continued to hug himself tightly.

 

T-Bone realized he had to do something to take this Feral’s mind off his distress. “Tell me a little about your life, please. It will help you relax and keep your mind off what they’re doing over there. Come on...” He coaxed.

 

“I...okay...” Feral murmured softly. He told T-Bone about what had happened to him and what his dimensional double had done to help him. T-Bone was shocked at what had been done to this tom and the grief he’d suffered. It was horrifying to know this Feral had been raped so viciously and then had a still born kitten. He could see now how that world’s T-Bone could feel so much need to help the badly damaged Commander.

 

But it was the changes Razor had made in that dimensions SWAT Kats lives that he wanted to know more about. He questioned Feral closely trying to wring every bit of information he could get on what Razor had done.

 

“I don’t know everything Razor did. All I do know is he sold his designs to other countries and made a lot of money. Enough to pay off the debt they owed and to buy new homes and start new lives. Razor, I know, has a beautiful ocean side home and T-Bone and I have a mountain home near Professor Hackle’s lab that is completely secluded for our safety and our kitten’s. They also have a new base that I know is in a mountain somewhere but don’t know its exact location and is really something. He made a medical suite to take care of their injuries and ended up helping me with my pregnancies. My mate has a warm and comfortable bedroom there when he needs it. He tests new motorcycle designs in his alter ego and is really happy and Razor spends his time designing new jets and other inventions.” Feral said his face reflecting the happiness he had found.

 

“Does that mean you know who they are?” T-Bone said suddenly on alert.

 

He recoiled a little at T-Bone’s tone but answered readily enough. “Yes. But only after our daughter was born. I preferred to not know before but after Zira was born it was necessary to know. I had no problem with it.” He said quietly.

 

T-Bone just stared at him in amazement. Feral had described a life T-Bone would desperately love to have. Perhaps it was still possible for them to have it. He would need to talk to Razor about it when this was all over. The part about being mated to Feral he knew would never happen in his world but that didn’t mean he couldn’t find a she kat to share his life with.

 

“Thank you for telling me. You’ve given me hope that perhaps Razor and I might have a chance at happiness too.” T-Bone said relaxing his body so that Feral wouldn’t be tense in his presence.

 

Feral did relax a little but was still anxious to get home.

 

“Don’t worry! If anyone can figure out how to get you home, it’s those two.” T-Bone said encouragingly. Feral just nodded and rubbed his arms looking lost. T-Bone wished he could reach out and comfort the big tom but couldn’t get past the image of his Feral to do that and besides it might do more harm than good so he sighed and returned his attentions to the TV and hoped Feral would watch too and distract himself.


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets Revealed

Dimension One...

 

Feral and Felina grilled Hard Drive for more than an hour until they got all the details they could get from him. They rejoined the SWAT Kats at the power plant then took off in their respective aircraft heading for Professor Hackle’s home.

 

“Professor Hackle, this is Razor. We, Feral and Lt. Feral need to talk to you urgently. We are landing nearby and will be at your door in about five minutes.” Razor radioed the Professor.

 

“Roger, SWAT Kats will be awaiting your arrival.” Hackle’s voice told him calmly.

 

Once they’d landed they hiked up to Hackle’s security gate and pressed the button for entrance. Moments later the big gates opened silently allowing them entry. They walked up to the front door that opened before they could knock.

 

“Come in!” Professor Hackle welcomed them stepping back to let them in. He closed the door behind them then limped forward and led them to his spacious living room.

 

“Now how can I help you?” He asked as he sat down on a chair.

 

The rest sat down tensely around the room. Razor was the one to tell Hackle the story. The Professor’s eyebrows went up in astonishment and he looked at Feral in shock.

 

“Well this is certainly very bad news. I’m so sorry about your mate, T-Bone but if there is any way possible to reverse it we’ll find it.” He said positively. “Come let’s go to my laboratory and get started. There is no time to waste.” He climbed carefully to his feet and limped quickly toward his labs. They followed close on his heels.

 

Razor and Hackle immediately set to work. Unfortunately, there was nothing for the other three kats to do. They moved over to the other side of the lab where the TV was located and a few easy chairs and sat down to wait. Felina stared at the kat that looked exactly like her uncle. Shaking herself she turned to T-Bone.

 

“Since we have nothing to do why don’t you tell me how you and my uncle ended up being mates.” Felina asked very curious about how her uncle and T-Bone went from an antagonistic relationship to a loving one.

 

T-Bone blushed and glanced uncomfortably at his mate’s double. Sighing he didn’t see any harm in telling her and it would help to pass the time.

 

“Well you remember when you found out about your uncle being raped and brutalized then gave birth to that stillborn kitten?” T-Bone said quietly.

 

Feral’s eyes widened in shock but kept his silence as he listened.

 

“Yes, I do. That was a terrible time for him.” Felina said remembering her uncle’s pain and grief.

 

“Yeah, well despite the counseling he was getting he suffered terrible nightmares and getting no sleep. I’ll admit it bothered me a lot to see that haunted look on his face and the loss of weight so I began to spy on him at night.

 

For a week I watched him from a roof opposite his apartment. It was terrible to watch. He was dying emotionally and his body was following. I couldn’t stand to watch it any longer so that following Friday, I slipped into his apartment, stripped down and lay next to him. I nursed him through several nightmares and grief strickened bouts of tears. My presence helped him sleep and lessened his agony. He finally slept through the weekend and woke late Sunday. He was obviously shocked to find me there but accepted his need of me.

 

I let him be for about two weeks and he seemed to get better than went downhill again. I repeated what I did before and that began a regular pattern of me being with him on weekends. We did this for months.

 

Then one day he responded with more than acceptance of my comforting presence. He’d apparently never had a lover before the rape so was not used to being touched intimately and yet that morning he woke before me and found me pressing against him with my usual morning erection. I normally wake first and pull back from his body so that he wouldn’t be disturbed by that and suffer a flashback. This time, however, he wanted it. I was very careful and didn’t allow intercourse only mutual release. That went on for quite a while before he asked for more.

 

That first time was a little scary for both of us. We did not know how he’d react to my invasion and at first he did have a brief flash to the rape but we had developed a good rapport so that he was able to get past it and we succeeded. It was a shining moment for us both.

 

Then not too long afterward we learned he was pregnant. At first he didn’t know if he’d keep it but to my relief he didn’t want to abort so I helped him get through it.

 

During this time, Razor did something truly amazing. He began to sell his designs to other countries. He made a shit load of money, so much that he was able to pay a large debt that kept us trapped in a job we didn’t wanted, allowed us to build a new base in a safer location, and purchase new homes. By this time our private lives had diverged with me forming a mating bond with your uncle. He went on to buy his own home and continue to do design work and I found a secluded home where Uly and I could be safe, private, and raise our kitten and have a new job I love.

 

I’m very worried about him right now because he’s pregnant with our second kitten. He’s only eight weeks along but he gets very fragile when he’s pregnant. This one is draining him more than the previous two. He tires more easily.” T-Bone said hunching forward and rubbing his head with his arms in distress. Felina got up from her seat and sat down next to the tabby tom and hugged him warmly.

 

“I’m so glad you two are together. My uncle has never been happier. Don’t worry, T-Bone. I’m sure if anyone can solve this problem its Razor and Professor Hackle.” She told him offering what comfort she could.

 

T-Bone raised his head and smiled wanly at her. Sighing he reached for the control box. Felina released him and sat back. He found a program that was moderately interesting and they both began to watch.

 

Feral watched them both while his mind whirled with all the information he’d gained about the relationship between this T-Bone and his double. He didn’t envy his double’s horrible past. It made him wince in sympathy but he was truly stunned by the generosity and genuine concern T-Bone had shown his former antagonist. It revealed a compassionate heart. He only wished he could find such a deep commitment.

 

That thought made him remember a certain tom kat whose attentions he’d spurned, too busy rising up the ranks of the enforcers to take time to allow a relationship to stop him. Now that he was older and, hopefully, wiser he realized that that tom kat had been the only one he’d been willing to care deeply for. He’d kept tabs on him from time to time and was surprised that Jaren had not found anyone to share his life. Like himself, Jaren had forged ahead with his career and was now a very wealthy and powerful kat but was just as alone as he was.

 

This situation he found himself in made him see his life with new eyes. It reminded him that life was really too short and in the blink of an eye it could all be gone. If he finally made it back home perhaps he should seek out Jaren and see if the passion they had before could be rekindled. It seemed worth the effort he mused to himself who knows perhaps he would find happiness too.

 

T-Bone suddenly tossed the remote and got to his feet. “It’s late and I need to check on Zira.” He said going over to Razor to see how it was going.

 

He came back to the pair near the TV, “It will still be a bit so I’m going to leave and be right back.” He said getting ready to leave.

 

“Wait, T-Bone! Could I go? I’d love to see Zira and it might help distract her from looking for her mother.” Felina said.

 

“You might be right! Okay.” T-Bone said then stopped and looked at Feral narrowly. “I’m not sure I should leave you here while they’re busy.” He said uncertainly but reluctant to take him along as well.

 

“I’m not going to do anything but I’m bored too. I wouldn’t mind seeing this place you’ve made a home.” Feral said quietly not pressing the issue.

 

Thinking hard, T-Bone finally nodded. He turned to leave followed by the other two. Soon they were winging their way a short distance. T-Bone had blindfolded both his guests. He landed at the mini landing pad behind his home and led the two across the field and through the back yard until he reached the back door of his home. He removed their blindfolds. The two looked around in appreciative silence.

 

“This is beautiful, T-Bone!” Felina said softly. Feral just nodded in agreement.

 

“Thanks.” He smiled at Felina then turned to Feral. “Commander, please don’t speak and stay in the kitchen so that Zira doesn’t accidentally see you.” He said firmly.

 

“Certainly. I wouldn’t want to upset your daughter.” Feral quietly reassured him.

 

T-Bone opened the back door and looked in first, seeing no one he stepped in and allowed Felina to follow close behind. Feral waited a moment longer before entering the room. The kitchen was a warm and comforting place.

 

T-Bone and Felina went on into the other room. Feral looked around the kitchen. Out the window he could see the sun setting and the fading light glittering on the water of the bay. It was beautiful. Turning his attention back to the room he spotted some framed photos on the wall.

 

Moving closer he studied the pictures. In one of them, he blinked as he saw himself hugging T-Bone and smiling as he leaned his head on his mate’s shoulder. Another photo was himself again but this time holding a beautiful little kitten. He was looking down at the tiny kitten held in his arms with a loving smile on his face. The last photo was obviously taken by Razor. It was a picture taken in the back yard with a toddler slung between the adults grinning as she swung by her arms and her parents grinning and looking adoringly down at her. It was a happy and loving image. He felt his heart contract a little with envy at the joy that shown from the pictures.

 

He sincerely hoped the pair at the lab could send him home. His double needed to return home to the loving arms that missed him so much and he had a second chance to correct an error in judgement and find his own bit of happiness.

 

He’d been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn’t realized how much time had passed until he saw that evening had fallen. T-Bone came back into the kitchen trailed by Felina. Needing to do something, T-Bone set about fixing sandwiches to go.

 

“Anything you don’t like?” He asked the two.

 

“Nah! Anything you want to fix is fine with me.” Felina said amicably.

 

“Same for me!” Feral said softly.

 

“This is a beautiful place, T-Bone and Zira is adorable.” Felina said feelingly.

 

“I agree. Even if I haven’t seen any more than the kitchen and only a picture of her. I can tell this is a home full of love and beauty.” Feral said longingly.

 

T-Bone glanced up at him a moment then turned back to the sandwiches, a small smile gracing his lips that the double of his mate couldn’t see. Soon he was finished, grabbed some cans of milk and led the way back out of the house. They ate their sandwiches in the back yard listening to the night sounds. Finishing quickly they disposed of their cans in the trash can at the back door. T-Bone blindfolded the pair again and led them back to the Turbokat.

 

Only minutes later they were back in the lab. The two inventors were still hard at work. Sighing Feral grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, settling on the news. They watched the days events while they waited.


	5. Chapter 5: Breaking the Law

Dimension One...

 

“Okay, we think we’ve got it the way Dark Kat and Hard Drive had built it.” Razor came up to the three.

 

T-Bone had been drowsing, Felina and Feral were watching the late news when the Professor and Razor finally finished. Feral tapped T-Bone carefully on the shoulder and the tabby jerked awake and into a defensive posture before relaxing when he woke enough to remember where he was.

 

“So now what happens?” Feral asked mildly, standing up.

 

“We need a nuclear isotope to complete it.” Hackle said seriously.

 

“Ah, just how are we to do that? It’s not like we can walk up and ask nicely.” T-Bone grumbled getting up and stretching.

 

“Even if it wasn’t so very late, I would be questioned closely before being given such a thing. It’s not too unusual a request for me to make but it is when its nearly midnight.” Hackle said unhappily.

 

“Then we will have to break in and borrow one.” Razor said grimly.

 

“I can’t sanction such a thing. That’s blatantly breaking the law!” Feral said sharply. Felina was about to say something when Razor interrupted.

 

“Do you want to stay here? Your only way home is that isotope!” Razor snapped at him.

 

Growling unhappily, Feral had to concede that was true. “Fine, then I’m going along!”

 

“So am I!” Felina interjected firmly.

 

“Hold it! This is a nuclear isotope. You are both of breeding age. You sure you want to take the chance of becoming sterile?” Razor said in concern.

 

Blanching, Feral swallowed at that reminder but said tautly, “The same goes for you two!”

 

Felina wasn’t too happy about that reminder either but agreed with the Commander.

 

“Do not be worried. I have radiation suits for the SWAT Kats to wear and a capsule to contain the isotope.” Professor Hackle said quickly to forestall an argument.

 

“Alright! Feral, you can be our watcher on the inside that way you won’t get exposed but can insure no one spots us and Felina can be the outside watcher.” T-Bone said decisively.

 

“That will work.” Feral agreed. Felina wasn’t real happy about that arrangement but didn’t argue.

 

“Good! Then let’s get busy. SWAT Kats follow me and I’ll get you suited up.” Hackle said as he led them to another lab.

 

The SWAT Kats pulled their cyclotrons out of the Turbokat and tossed the Ferals a helmet. T-Bone indicated Felina would ride with him and Feral with Razor. Within minutes the four were flying down the road to the Megakat Nuclear Power Plant, the silver suits the SWAT Kats were wearing glinting from the headlights.

 

‘Wow! I gotta get me one of these things. Maybe my Professor Hackle has something similar or might be willing to build one for me. The SWAT Kats certainly won’t. I’ll have to ask him when I get back.’ Feral thought exhilarated at the smooth ride and speed of the bike under him.

 

The SWAT Kats halted in a small copse of trees a mile from the plant. There was no cover for a mile around the plant, fortunately there was also no moon. Razor handed the Ferals some night goggles and they began a quick run hugging the ground to the front entrance of the plant.

 

They dropped into a small ditch and watched the guards for about a half hour. When they got the timing down, Felina stayed put while the other three crawled away from the entrance to a side of the fence where a building was sitting about ten yards inside. They waited for the guards to pass then T-Bone tossed Razor over the fence. He then eyed Feral, the Commander looked a bit dubious about trying to leap that high. T-Bone made a gesture of booting him up. Feral nodded and prepared himself. With T-Bone’s strong lift, the big tom cleared the fence and landed a bit inelegantly on the other side.

 

The tabby tom gathered himself and leaped over easily landing firmly on his feet.

 

They froze behind the small building and waited a moment longer before making a quick run for the main doors of the plant. Hiding within the porch of the entry area, T-Bone and Feral pressed themselves against each corner to stay out of view as Razor carefully disabled the cameras and unlocked the door.

 

A nod from the cinnamon tom and they were quickly opening the door and entering the building. It was quiet except for the sound of loud humming from the generators and other equipment. No one was in sight as they cautiously headed for the reactor. Here was where Feral would wait and watch while the SWAT Kats entered the reactor room.

 

Moving quickly, they ran to the storage area near the core. Unlike what the creeplings had done,

 

they had no intention of taking any isotopes from the active reactor. There were plenty in a secure storage vault nearby. Razor studied the vault critically before using his glovatrix to jimmy it open. Using heavy tongs located nearby, Razor gingerly took out an isotope from its nesting place and quickly placed it in the container T-Bone was holding. Closing it tightly, T-Bone slung it by its strap back over his shoulder while Razor resealed the vault.

 

Outside Feral waited tensely. They had been very lucky so far. A sound coming down a corridor near him made him squeeze back into the small alcove he’d found to hide in. Breathing shallowly he waited to see who was coming. A minute later a guard came casually from around a corner and headed toward his hiding place. He really hated doing this but the guard would see the SWAT Kats as soon as he came to look into the door of the reactor room.

 

He waited tensely as the guard got closer and closer. Just as the unknowing tom came abreast of him, Feral reached out swiftly and pulled the guard against his chest hard, one arm across the helpless tom’s throat. He held the body tightly until the guard passed out. Releasing his choke hold, Feral held the tom’s body gently and waited. Finally, minutes later, the SWAT Kats came out of the reactor room. The Commander sighed softly in relief and carefully laid his burden down on the floor, hiding it in the shadows.

 

The SWAT Kats eyed him but no one spoke as they reversed direction and made their way quickly out of the plant. They had to wait at the doors for a harrowing ten more minutes before they could safely open them and run out. They made for the fence quickly and jumped back over. They only had a very short time to race across the distance again before the guard gained consciousness and sounded the alarm. Collecting Felina, they had just made it to the shelter of the trees when the alarm shrilled into the still night air. They jumped on their bikes and high tailed it out of there before the enforcers were notified. They would be looking for Feral soon after this and the right one had to be here for that.

 

Dimension Two...

 

Feral was napping in a comfortable chair while T-Bone watched a late night showing of a Scaredy Kat cartoon. He was careful not to laugh too loud knowing the Commander really needed to rest. He had made sure the pregnant tom had eaten something despite having no real appetite. T-Bone had to remind the distraught tom that he had to take care of himself for the sake of his unborn kitten. It made the tabby tom feel odd wanting to take care of this more fragile version of Feral.

 

It was just shy of midnight when Razor and the Professor finally came to them. T-Bone gently shook Feral awake. Blinking owlishly, the Commander yawned then woke quickly when he saw the pair waiting.

 

“Well we’ve pretty much got the thing the way those two omegas built it but we need one more thing to make it work.” Razor said grimly.

 

“Okay, what is it and do we need to go get it?” T-Bone asked, standing and stretching out the kinks in his body.

 

“We have to go get it and it’s not going to be easy. We need a nuclear isotope.” Razor said.

 

“Woah! You don’t want much do you!” T-Bone said stunned.

 

“That’s what they used to power the device.” The smaller tom said shrugging his shoulders.

 

“If it was daytime, I could request the use of one but this late...out of the question.” Professor Hackle said apologetically.

 

“But that’s stealing!” Feral blurted in shock.

 

“Hey, you want to go home then this is what we have to do to accomplish it.” Razor said bluntly.

 

Sighing, Feral realized he was right but it made his shoulders tighten to think he would be an accomplice to a theft. “I’m going along then.”

 

“Oh no! Not happening!” T-Bone said sharply. “You are pregnant and that is a nuclear power plant. You shouldn’t have been near it in the first place and you’re certainly not going near one again. It’s bad enough you’re going to get exposed again to get you home. You are staying here.” He said adamantly. He wasn’t going to be responsible for anything happening to his double’s mate.

 

Scowling angrily, Feral growled, “You are not my mate. I have to put up with his over protectiveness as it is, I will not put up with yours. I need to do this. I will not attempt to go into the plant but I can watch your backs.” He snapped.

 

T-Bone began to growl back, some part of his mind struggling with the thought of his double putting his foot down with his powerful mate. Before he could snarl back, however, Razor interrupted.

 

“Hey, we don’t have time for this. Let him be out backup, we may need it. Now the Professor has some radiation suits for us and a container to put the isotope in so let’s go.” He ordered and led them to another room in the Professor’s lab. T-Bone bristled but complied. Satisfied, Feral followed after him.

 

Since the SWAT Kats had arrived there on their dual cyclotron, Professor Hackle lent Feral a modified motorcycle he’d been working on. It kept up with the cyclotron as they raced for the plant. In very little time they were waiting for the guards to pass so that the SWAT Kats could leap the fence. Feral hid in a small culvert where he could watch the doors of the plant.

 

A few minutes later, T-Bone and Razor were inside the plant and making for the core. Feral waited tensely outside. Some fifteen minutes later, the SWAT Kats were racing across the ground for the fence. One of the guards spotted them and was about to raise the alarm when Feral hit him with a stun beam knocking him out. Now they didn’t have much time before getting the heck out of there. They ran for the bikes and raced quickly out of sight.


	6. Chapter 6: Switching Places

Dimension Two...

 

Feral was exhausted despite the nap he’d taken before their raid at the power plant. He watched bleary eyed as Razor with his protective gear carefully placed the isotope inside the device that would hopefully send him home.

 

“Well that’s it.” Razor said stepping away from the machine. “Now we hope it will do what it did before. It’s still an iffy proposition that we built it like Dark Kat designed it and that Hard Drive connected it. You are really taking a big chance on this working Commander.” Razor said worriedly.

 

“I don’t really have much choice. My daughter is missing me. It makes no difference if I die trying to go home because staying here will be like death for me anyway. I can’t live without my mate so please let’s just do this!” Feral said firmly.

 

“I will be praying that that won’t happen, Commander.” Professor Hackle said softly in the sudden tense silence.

 

T-Bone prayed as well. He found he couldn’t bear the thought of this Feral being stranded here. His face would constantly remind the big tom of his loss and T-Bone didn’t think he could stand that happening. He crossed his fingers as Razor and Hackle got Feral into position. The machine was set up inside a closed cement room with only one door and Feral stood just outside that doorway. A shield had been placed ten feet from the doorway to protect everyone else from the temporal energy that would spill out.

 

“Okay! Are we ready?” Razor asked. Feral nodded and the Professor signaled the go-ahead.

 

Razor stepped into the closed room and turned on the machine then quickly rushed out and closed the shield. They all waited tensely as the power built up to a critical mass. Feral felt his heart hammer in fear. He squeezed his eyes shut and prayed. Minutes later there was a loud squeal of sound and a blast of light just as before.

 

For one brief moment he felt that strange inside out sensation then it was over and he was left trembling afraid to open his eyes.

 

Dimension One...

 

“Well Commander everything is as it was before or as close as we can possibly come to it.” Razor said. “Ready to go home?”

 

“Yeah! Let’s get this show on the road. I know how badly you want your mate back, no point in waiting any longer. I’ll either be killed or get home.” Feral said pragmatically as he stepped behind the shield Razor and the Professor had placed around the room with the machine in it.

 

“Good luck Commander.” T-Bone said quietly.

 

“Yes, good luck to you sir.” Felina said as well.

 

Feral just nodded his thanks and waited. Razor ducked into the room and flipped the switch to the machine then high tailed it out of there closing the shield door behind him.

 

The noise was screaming just before a bright light made him shut his eyes then that odd feeling came over him as the energy blew through him. It was over so quickly he was left standing stunned for a few minutes.

 

He blinked his eyes to clear them and stared out the shield at the waiting kats. It took him a moment to realize he didn’t see the female enforcer.

 

Razor came forward and opened the shield door. “Okay, which Feral are you!” He asked bluntly.

 

“If I don’t have a niece, then I’m home.” Feral said dryly stepping out of the shielded area.

 

“Niece...?” T-Bone said puzzled.

 

“Nope no niece here Commander. Looks like you are home alright.” Razor said with a grin.

 

“So glad it worked. I truly hope the pregnant Feral also made it home.” Professor Hackle said quietly.

 

“So do I, Professor Hackle, so do I. His mate truly missed him.” Feral said fervently.

 

“That must have been really weird. Can you tell us what it was like?” T-Bone asked curious to know more about his double.

 

Feral almost snapped at T-Bone as he used to but then changed his mind. Exchanging information might be beneficial to all of them.

 

“That may be a good idea. Could we get some coffee and sit down somewhere to talk about it?” Feral asked yawning suddenly, realizing that it was very late and would be dawn in a few hours.

 

“Yeah! Good idea. I’m tired but I really want to hear what went on in that dimension.” Razor agreed.

 

“Let’s head to my kitchen, we can chat there while the coffee is brewing.” Professor Hackle said as he lead the way out of his lab and into his home.

 

Dimension One...

 

A voice called him hesitantly, “Love is that you in there?” It asked him anxiously.

 

He opened his eyes and beheld the concerned look of his mate. With a sob of relief he reached out and was met by a strong pair of arms wrapping around him.

 

“Oh God! It is you!” T-Bone choked as he hugged his mate tightly.

 

Razor and Felina looked at each other in relief. Professor Hackle was grinning widely.

 

“It worked!” Razor crowed.

 

“Yes. You know Razor this could make an interesting experiment...” Hackle ventured.

 

“Oh no! No way, no offense Professor but I think dimensional travel should be off limits. We’ve been through it before and believe me it’s no fun. There are so many variables out there it’s mind boggling.” Razor said sharply.

 

“I guess you are right. But it was truly interesting.” Professor Hackle said sighing.

 

“Oh, T-Bone I was soo worried I wouldn’t be able to get back. Your double hated me. It was very hard to take but once he realized I wasn’t his adversary he thawed a little and took care of me.” Feral said tiredly

 

“I’m glad he unbent enough to help you, love. Right now though you need your rest badly. Tomorrow will be soon enough to trade stories of what happened.” T-Bone said firmly. He turned to the Professor. “I can’t thank you enough for helping return my mate.”

 

“It was my pleasure, T-Bone. So glad to see you safe home again Commander.” Hackle said warmly.

 

“Thank you all for your efforts.” Feral said quietly only then noticing his niece. “Felina?”

 

“Hi Uncle. They had to tell me what was going on so that I could help them get the device together to get you back.” She told him briefly. “But, like T-Bone said, explanations can wait till tomorrow after you’re rested and little Zira sees you. She’s so cute, Uncle.” Felina said smiling.

 

“Thank you, Felina.” He said warmly then turned to T-Bone. “Is Zira okay? Did she miss me?” He asked anxiously.

 

“She’s okay, love. Yes she missed you but with Felina visiting her it distracted her enough so that Clara could give her dinner and put her to bed.” T-Bone said reassuringly.

 

“Then let’s go home T-Bone. I need to see her.” Feral said urgently.

 

“Okay love, luckily I’ve got the cyclotron here. Let’s get you home. We’ll see you all here tomorrow, alright.” T-Bone said to the others.

 

“Yes, that will be fine, T-Bone. Just call and let me know when you are coming.” Hackle said.

 

“Yeah, works for me. Want a lift to Enforcer Headquarters, Lieutenant?” Razor asked as he prepared to leave.

 

“Sure, I’d love a ride in the Turbokat.” Felina smiled and walked with Razor as the SWAT Kat rolled his cyclotron out the huge door Hackle had raised for him to the parked jet at the back of the lab.

 

T-Bone led his mate to his cyclotron and they climbed on. They were soon racing off toward their home above Hackle’s lab. They would be home in minutes at the rate T-Bone was going.


	7. Chapter 7: Exchange of Information

Dimension Two...

 

Professor Hackle had one of his robot helpers make up a light snack for everyone while the coffee was brewing. Since his kitchen was small, he took them out into his spacious living room. Everyone settled into a comfortable seat.

 

“Okay, do you want a brief overview of what happened or something more specific?” Feral asked as he settled back into the overstuffed and comfortable couch.

 

“How about a quick overview first then we can ask specific questions after?” Razor suggested sitting next to T-Bone on another comfortable couch.

 

“Alright.” Feral agreed then paused a moment to gather his thoughts. Everyone waited politely. The robot butler came in with cups of hot coffee, cream and sugar, and finger foods. Everyone dug in with relief. It had been hours since anyone had eaten.

 

“Just like my double...” Feral began, “I felt a sudden inside out sensation then everything seemed fine. I was walking up to the SWAT Kats when T-Bone said the most incredible thing to me. I knew then something was very wrong.” He halted a moment to drink his coffee.

 

“What was so strange about what he said?” T-Bone asked.

 

“He said ‘Hey, love are you alright?’ and had a worried expression on his face. Then, as if that wasn’t startling enough, this female enforcer comes up to me, calls me ‘uncle’ and asks the same thing. By then I was honestly scared. I knew something really strange had happened to me. T-Bone then instructed me to take care of business and, as soon as I was done, he would take me to be checked over by someone called Medi. The weird thing was he didn’t see anything wrong with giving me instructions then he and his partner went to their jet and waited. Well, I didn’t know what else to do and I had a strong feeling the SWAT Kats would be better equip to help me so I went along. They blindfolded me and took me to a mountain base. Obviously I don’t know the location but it had a feeling of newness and it was huge.

 

“Yeah, your double said those SWAT Kats had built a new base that even he didn’t know the location of for the safety of himself and them.” T-Bone interrupted.

 

“Yes. Your double told me that Razor had made tons of money selling his designs to other countries and he used that money to pay some kind of debt off, built a new base, close and permanently hide the old base and start new jobs. He said they were much happier now. He and Razor had private homes of their own. He showed me his hideaway located somewhere above their Professor Hackle’s lab. It’s a beautiful place with a very warm and comfortable feel to it. I stayed in the kitchen while he and my double’s niece went and saw to the care of his daughter. There were photos hung in the kitchen and I could see how very happy my double and that T-Bone were and how beautiful their daughter was.” He said quietly his mind remembering the joy in those pictures.

 

“Man, I really can’t get over the fact that in another dimension you and I are mated.” T-Bone said shaking his head. “But after meeting your double I could see how it could have been possible. He was so...fragile...that’s the best I could describe him. He told me a little about his past and it was nasty. I can understand why my double felt soo concerned for him.” T-Bone said thoughtfully.

 

“Yes, your double told me about it.” Feral winced at the terrible secret he’d been told. “It made me shiver to think that something like that could have happened to me in another place.”

 

“The Professor and I never heard about this. What happened to that Feral that was soo bad?” Razor asked curiously.

 

Feral and T-Bone traded glances for a moment before the tabby tom answered, “He had been kidnaped by a gang wanting to start an illegal gambling parlor. Feral refused to help them so they raped, sodomized and beat him. The rape left him pregnant. During a mission against Dr. Viper he went into labor with our doubles during a very dangerous point in the operation and gave birth to a still born kitten. It shredded his emotions so much that he was falling apart...dying by inches he said until my double took compassion on him and helped him recover his health and sanity. In the process they fell in love.”

 

“Crud!” Razor said in shock.

 

“Oh my, how awful!” Professor Hackle exclaimed.

 

“Yes but that was in the past. Now according to those photos I saw they are very happy.” Feral reminded them quietly.

 

They were silent for a few minutes drinking their coffee and eating then Razor changed the subject.

 

“Hey, Commander, I’d like to know more about this base. Can you tell us anymore about it?” He asked this being the subject he was most interested in.

 

“Well, like I said I was blindfolded and taken up by an elevator to an incredibly well outfitted medical suite and met ‘Medi’. It was an efficient robot and had a nice voice, not electronic sounding at all. It examined me and determined that I was in the wrong place. I wish I could have seen more of the base but I was never allowed. I was blindfolded again and we flew to their Professor Hackle’s lab.” He said regretfully.

 

“Crud, that’s too bad but I can understand why they hid it. Sounds like a really big place to have an elevator. Did you seem to walk a long distance to the Turbokat?” Razor asked.

 

“Hmm...it felt like a couple of city blocks distant from the elevator. I had the sensation of a huge space. I’m sorry I can’t tell you more.” He shrugged.

 

“Well, I’m sure I can come up with my own ideas. Besides knowing about the rest is just as helpful.” Razor assured him.

 

“Huh! Hard to believe you’re willing to tell us this much. Seems that trip to another dimension has given you a different perspective...” T-Bone asking hesitantly, cocking his head at Feral and studying him with new eyes.

 

Feral shrugged his shoulders a little embarrassed. “Somehow I feel I owe it to the other T-Bone to try and be a little more open minded about you two. Having to work with them to get me back home gave me a chance to see you in a different setting. It was eye opening. Also I really felt bad for your double. He was extremely upset and I was surprised at how unhappy that made me feel. Razor did his best to comfort him but I could see he was in terrible anguish. He truly loved my double.” Feral said softly. Professor Hackle took up the story next.

 

“Your double came to me very distraught and told me his story. I used my experimental robot to verify what he was telling me. It was quite a shock for me to find out this Feral was pregnant and held a great deal of temporal energy in his body. As T-Bone said he struck me as very fragile. His mate was everything to him.” He said thoughtfully.

 

“Yeah, I remember how hard it was for him to even look at me. I was shocked to learn that I was his mate in his universe. There was something about him that made me want to protect him. He still has a temper and apparently my double has his hands full keeping him safe.” T-Bone chuckled softly.

 

“One good thing came of this for me and that is knowing my experimental medical robot can be a success. It gives me the encouragement to continue with improvements of it so that it can be useful to katkind.” Hackle said pleased.

 

“Well I can add to that, Professor. T-Bone told me the Professor had the robot go to a medical facility to be trained.” Feral added.

 

“Really? That’s good to know. I’ll have to look into that.” Hackle mused, his mind already leaping to the things he’d need to do to upgrade his model.

 

“Well, this has been a very enlightening session.” Razor said yawning. “It’s given me lots of ideas how to improve our lives, T-Bone.”

 

“Yeah, you got that right buddy.” T-Bone agreed then looked over at Feral. “I know we will never be like our doubles but I hope we can get along a little better from now on.” He said seriously.

 

Feral stared at him steadily then nodded, “Well, we will never be friends but at least we won’t be enemies. I think we can be tolerant allies.” He said agreeably.

 

“Huh! Well that’s actually an improvement of a sorts.” Razor snorted. “Did you get anything out of this unexpected trip?” He asked curiously.

 

“Yes! That I can be happy and not alone. I thought the only thing I needed in life was to reach my goals and be the best enforcer I could be but once I had reached the top, I discovered it was an empty victory. When I saw my double’s warm home and beautiful kitten I realized I’d nearly given up something precious in my blind rush up the enforcer ladder. I need someone who can fill that emptiness.” He sighed and stared off into space as he made plans to rectify that mistake.

 

T-Bone and Razor stared at him in astonishment. “Woah! Now that was a real life altering experience for you then.” Razor said in amazement.

 

“You’re serious? By that look on your face, you’ve already got some tom or she kat in mind ... ...hmm?” T-Bone said with a sly smile on his face.

 

Feral blushed a bit before clearing his throat, “Ahh, tom kat actually and yes...he’s still single ...but I don’t know if he still cares for me. However, I intend to give it a try anyway.” He said simply.

 

“Heh heh! Way to go Commander. Maybe it’ll make you a little softer around the edges if you become a mother.” T-Bone crowed in amusement.

 

Feral shrugged and actually smiled shyly at T-Bone’s comment. On that lighter note, the session broke up. The SWAT Kats waved farewell and took off on their dual cyclotron racing down the road in the dawn’s early light.

 

Feral stopped a moment longer to speak with the Professor. “Professor Hackle, I was wondering if you have toyed with the idea of making a motorcycle along the lines of Razor’s cyclotron?” He asked hesitantly.

 

“Why yes, Commander, I do have a prototype that your double used. You interested in it, heh?” Hackle smiled in amusement at the glint of excitement in Feral’s eyes.

 

“Yes. I would really like one of those. I’d be happy to do test trials on your prototype.” He said excitedly.

 

“That would help me greatly, Commander. Why not come back to my lab in a few days and I’ll show it to you?” Hackle said warmly.

 

“I’ll do that. Thank you Professor.” Feral smiled.

 

“By the way, Commander, your double brought your vehicle here so it is parked outside.” Hackle said.

 

“Oh Good! At least I won’t have to call a taxi. Thanks again! See you in a few days.” Feral said happily as he walked out of the Professor’s home and to his parked hummer. In a few minutes he was driving to his apartment, his mind on his plans to approach Jaren Tanmore with a proposition he hoped the tom wouldn’t refuse.

 

Though he was very tired, Hackle couldn’t shut down his mind that whirled with new ideas. He went back to his lab and began making copies notes.

 

In an underground base...

 

“Well what do you think about the things your double accomplished?” Chance said as he and Jake climbed back up to their apartment.

 

“I think that I have been too stressed out to have not thought about doing that myself. I’m certainly capable of it. Give me a little time, Chance. I may not do exactly what my double did but if he could get himself and his partner out of this hell hole so can I.” Jake said positively his mind already planning on how he was going to accomplish it.

 

“Great! I can hardly wait especially about paying off the debt we have with Feral.” Chance said grinning. Something good was going to come out of this strange adventure he was sure of it. “It’s also kinda strange to be on good terms with Feral too.” He said musingly as they climbed the stairs to their bedrooms.

 

“You know...that was the strangest part of this whole thing...how much that trip to another dimension has changed the Commander. Let’s hope he connects with that tom he was talking about. It will be good for all of us.” Jake said thoughtfully. “Anyway, let’s get some sleep buddy. I’m bushed.”

 

“Yeah me too. Oh wait, one more thing before I forget. I found out that your double’s new job was to be a freelance designer and mine went on to be a test rider for a Motorcycle Research Facility. That sounds rather cool actually. Anyway, I just wanted to make sure and pass that on. Good night, Jake.” Chance said yawning heading for his bed. Jake smiled, nodded and closed his door.


	8. Chapter 8: A Warm Welcome

Dimension One...

 

T-Bone pulled into their garage and shut down the cyclotron. Feral climbed off and swayed on his feet. After securing the bike, the tabby wrapped a supportive arm around his mate’s waist.

 

“Oh it feels so good to be held by you again.” He sighed leaning into his mate’s comforting body and concentrated on staying on his feet. He was soo tired he could barely see where he was going. Dawn was peeking through the trees giving the pathway to the house a soft glow.

 

“I’m very glad you are back and safe with me, Uly. I was soo afraid for you.” T-Bone said softly as he guided his very tired mate back to their home.

 

Passing through the kitchen and living room, they paused at their daughter’s room. Ulysses leaned against the crib and stared down lovingly at Zira. She slept on her stomach with the blanket half pulled off and only covering one leg and part of her side. Tenderly reaching down, Uly caressed his daughter’s cheek gently then pulled the blanket back up and covered her tiny body.

 

Relieved, he turned and Chance aided him back out of the room and up the stairs to their loft bedroom. He helped Uly strip his clothes off and was getting ready to lay him in bed when Uly protested.

 

“No! I’m soo dirty, I’ve got to wash off, please love.” He said heavily.

 

“But you’re soo tired love, couldn’t it wait till later today when you get up?” Chance said anxiously.

 

“No, now, please, Chance!” Feral repeated softly.

 

“Okay. Relax.” Chance sighed in defeat. He helped his mate to the bathroom and ran the water. He stripped his own clothes off and stepped into the shower with Uly supporting him so he wouldn’t fall down. He grabbed a washcloth and began to soap it up. His mate leaned his head and arms against the wall tirededly.

 

“So what was it like in that other dimension?” Chance asked as he began to wash Uly’s back.

 

“It was a terrible shock seeing that cold and hate filled look your double gave me at the power plant. I was scared. I took care of the scene and discovered my Sergeant standing near my chopper instead of Felina. When I got into my office I searched frantically and found no trace of her. I was so shakened, I cancelled the rest of the day and went downstairs. My heart fell when I saw my hummer parked out front. I knew what I would find when I drove to my old apartment and found it still occupied by me. For a little while I fell completely apart. I was terrified and it took me a while to think of Professor Hackle. Once I did, I rushed to his place. You pretty much know what went on after that. He convinced your doubles to help me. Once that T-Bone realized I wasn’t his world’s Feral he thawed toward me enough to take care of me while we waited for Razor and the Professor to get me home.” He finished and sighed with relief as Chance worked on his sore and tired body.

 

“I’m just grateful it worked out okay. I was soo terrified when I realized that the Feral standing in front of me wasn’t you. He was stiff at first until he learned how much you meant to me then he was helpful and cooperative. Couldn’t have succeeded without his help.” Chance said softly as he made his mate turn around while he worked on his front.

 

He moaned softly as Chance worked on him. The soothing hot water eased his tired muscles but surprisingly he began to get aroused from his mate’s touch. He needed Chance now...he needed to reaffirm their bond...it didn’t matter how tired he was...he pulled his mate close and kissed him hard.

 

Chance was surprised. Uly shouldn’t have enough strength to want to make love but he didn’t resist as Uly pulled him close for a kiss. It felt soo good to have his mate home again. He dropped the wash cloth and caressed his mate’s back, gently digging his claws into that sensitive spot at the base of Uly’s tail. He was rewarded by a moan of pleasure.

 

Ulysses groaned at Chance’s wonderful touch. He took his own claws and drew them down the tabby tom’s back eliciting a growl. Chance thrust his tongue into Uly’s mouth dueling with his mate’s. The big tom’s body began a rolling motion with his hips pressing their cocks together and rubbing them hard between them.

 

Chance moaned at the exquisite sensation of fur against his now swollen cock and the occasionally brush of his mate’s cock against his own. His mate’s excitement mounted as Chance took his fingers and caressed Uly’s clitoris then inserting a finger and thrusting gently.

 

“Oh love...please...I need you...hmmm...” Uly panted hotly his legs spread and hips thrusting needily.

 

“Yeah babe, I want you too. Come on let’s get out the shower.” Chance said panting as he helped his mate leave the shower stall and get under the dryers. They continued to kiss and stroke each other’s erection.

 

“Okay, dry enough.” Chance growled heatedly and pulled Uly toward their huge sleigh bed and laid him down quickly.

 

“Oh yessss...now love...please...” Uly shamelessly begged.

 

Hot and hard, Chance climbed over his mate and settled himself between his legs. Uly wasted no time in raising his legs and wrapping them around the tabby’s waist in a blatant demand for the tom to slide home.

 

Taking the invitation, Chance raised his mate’s male genitals and slide his hard cock home in his mate’s hot channel. Twin groans of pleasure filled the room.

 

“Kat’s alive! Chance...faster love...deeper...” Ulysses growled demandingly as he met every one of his mate’s hard thrusts.

 

Chance leaned down and fastened his lips on Uly’s kissing him savagely. His mate writhed under him drawing claws down the tabby’s powerful thighs.

 

“Come for me babe...come for me...” Chance urged hotly as he felt his mate start to tighten around his shaft.

 

“Chaaaannce...” Uly cried his name as he spasmed around his mate’s hard cock.

 

“Oh god...Uly...” Chance exploded roaring his love’s name. He collapsed on the big tom’s chest and heaved for breath.

 

He could feel their hearts hammer. Chance gently slide free from his mate. Uly gave a regretful moan then cried anew when Chance took hold of his still hard cock and began to suck on it. Uly’s hips bucked off the bed in shocked delight. It didn’t take long before he was exploding again.

 

Chance grinned in pleased delight as he licked his mate clean. He left the bed and returned with a wash cloth to clean them both up. Finished he tossed it toward the hamper then rolled his mate to his side and spooned him from the back.

 

Kissing his neck, he murmured, “Welcome home my love.”

 

“I love you, Chance.” Ulysses murmured sleepily.

 

“I love you, too. Get some sleep love.” Chance said warmly.

 

The shadows on the wall indicated evening was falling when Ulysses finally awoke. Chance was draped over him and Uly sighed at that comforting warmth.

 

Suddenly he heard a patter of small feet rushing up the stairs, eyes widening he quickly grabbed the sheet and pulled it over their nude bodies just as a small form dashed across the floor and leaped onto the bed.

 

A voice of concern came floating up the stairs soon followed by Clara. “I’m truly sorry Master Feral. Zira just couldn’t wait any longer for you to rise.” Clara apologized beginning to reach for the little kitten.

 

“No, that’s alright Clara. She can stay. Would you please start dinner, I’m starved.” Feral requested.

 

“Of course, Master Feral. It will be done in half an hour.” Clara responded and returned downstairs heading for the kitchen.

 

Meanwhile, Zira was bouncing happily on her father’s groaning form.

 

“Mommy...mommy...” Zira cried happily reaching out her arms for her mother.

 

Chance opened his bleary eyes and stared at his excited daughter.

 

Ulysses reached out and swept his daughter into his arms. “How is mommy’s little kitten. You miss me?” He said warmly kissing her forehead and hugging her tightly.

 

“Yeth, mommy. You gone long time...where you go?” She asked cocking her head and pressing her face into her mother’s facial fur.

 

“I’m sorry mommy had to work very late and I couldn’t get away.” Uly soothed nuzzling the kitten, so very glad to be back.

 

“Hey! Don’t I get a kiss!” Chance said pretending to be grumpy.

 

Giggling, Zira pulled away from her mother to throw herself into her father’s arms as he lay on the bed.

 

“Woof...ohh you are getting heavy little one.” Chance said hugging his daughter and giving her a kiss on the cheek. Just then his stomach grumbled.

 

“Ohhh...daddy’s hungry...” Zira giggled again.

 

“Yes, I am aren’t you?” He smiled.

 

“Yeth...Clara making food.” She told him.

 

“Yes, I heard. Why don’t you see if you can help Clara while mommy and I get dressed, okay pumpkin?” Chance said warmly placing his daughter onto the floor.

 

She pouted a minute but then her face lighted up, “Okay...daddy...I go help...” then she was gone flying down the stairs and calling Clara’s name.

 

“How did we get so lucky. She’s such a wonder!” Chance sighed happily as he reached for his mate and pulled him close for a quick kiss. “How are you feeling, love.” He asked nuzzling Uly’s face.

 

“Much better and very hungry. Let’s get dressed before our daughter runs back up here.” He said pulling reluctantly away and getting up.

 

“Yeah, sounds like a good idea.” Chance sighed casting a lustful glance at his mate’s rear as he made his way to the closet.

 

He pulled a loose comfortable shirt from the closet and a pair of sweats from the dresser as Chance disappeared into the bathroom. They passed each other as Chance looked for something to wear and Uly went to the bathroom.

 

Dressed they went hand and hand down to the kitchen where they could hear their daughter chattering on and another female voice that wasn’t Clara. Chance paused suddenly and went back upstairs to get his mask. Returning to Uly’s side they walked into the kitchen they were surprised to see Felina sitting there playing a game with Zira.

 

She looked up and smiled at the two of them. “Hi! I hope you don’t mind me dropping by. I wanted to make sure you were recovered alright, Uncle and of course to see this little one again.” She grinned down at the smiling face staring up at her.

 

Smiling warmly, Ulysses sat down at the table and immediately found his lap full of his daughter. “Of course not, Felina pleased to have you. Join us for dinner?” He asked looking down at Zira.

 

“Sure, if you don’t mind?” Felina said warmed by the sight of her uncle and her little cousin.

 

“Hey! The more the merrier!” T-Bone said grinning and sitting down next to Uly.

 

“I hear you are pregnant again, Uncle. When’s it due.” Felina asked.

 

“Yes, I’m supposed to deliver around late November.” Uly said rocking Zira in his arms.

 

“I’m so glad you got home safely. We were all so very worried.” Felina said softly.

 

“So am I, Felina, so am I!” T-Bone said fervently taking Uly’s nearest paw and kissing it.

 

Felina smiled at the love she saw between them. They chatted about other things as dinner was prepared. Soon they were eating a delicious meal and laughing at Zira’s antics. Not too long afterward, Felina took her leave.

 

“I’ll see you two tomorrow at Professor Hackle’s for the debriefing.” She said warmly as she went out the door and headed up the path for her vehicle.

 

“Well let’s get this one to bed and how about a little TV before bed, eh love.” Chance said removing his mask and moving into the living room.

 

They walked into Zira’s room and Uly changed his daughter’s clothing for bed. Then sweeping her into his arms he sat down on the rocking chair and accepted the book Chance handed him. He read a story about three little bears to his attentive daughter. She dropped off to sleep before the story was over and Feral gently laid her in her crib and covered with a blanket.

 

Chance wrapped an arm around Uly’s waist and led him to the living room. He dropped down onto the couch and patted the space near him. Smiling down at his mate he joined him on the couch and sighed. ‘It was soo good to be home again.” He thought as Chance leaned close and kissed him on the cheek.


End file.
